


The Master and His Maid Boy

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Eating out, Embarrassment, Fingering, M/M, Maids, Rushed Story, See what I did there, Surprises, Tags are actually hard, cross dressing, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori decides to try on his maid costume before the festival but gets caught by the most unexpected person, will his secret be kept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master and His Maid Boy

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE. I just found out it was Sosuke Yamazaki's birthday today [Sept 14th] and last minute whipped something up, it's a sloppy mess, I know ;-; I'll try to edit later
> 
> So I hope your time isn't wasted here and you've enjoyed what you've read! Thanks for dropping by <3

The whole school worked hard the past week preparing for the festival, this year Nitori had been extra helpful. His heart was racing though since he was assigned to work in the maid café this time.

When the lights went out and outside fell dark Nitori slipped out of bed sneaking out of the room being as quiet as possible while pacing down the dark hall still in his pyjamas. He was definitely tense but relaxed when he made it to the classroom the workers get dressed in.

He wasn’t quite in the clear yet but he slid the door shut behind him before flicking the lights on, the room had body mirrors, tables, boxes and racks hanging with costumes—anything needed to prepare for the big day.

The boy didn’t waste any more time gawking at the room and walked across the room going to the rack stuffed with maid outfits, after pawing through them he found the one with his name tagged on the hanger, he pulled it off the hanger and hugged it as he marched straight to a large full body mirror; his cheeks were already glowing red.

He was actually excited to put it on. Nitori stripped from his loose nightwear and slowly eased the dress on; his favourite part was the fluffy petticoat that was sewed into the outfit.

Bashfully Nitori reached behind himself tying the apron tight, there were ruffles along the outer edge of the shoulders and around the edges of the front part. He smiled shyly at himself in the mirror making his flushing burn all over his face. He ran his hands from his hips over the puffy skirt part of the dress; he slowly turned to the side admiring how well he looked in such an outfit.

He saw what was missing and ran over to the rack grabbing a headband that had a white ruffle on top standing up to match the outfit, he slipped on some socks then the black shoes with a bit of a thick heel—after putting those last pieces on he went back in front of the mirror where his fixed his fringe a little.

He definitely felt prepared for the arriving day, he was embarrassed as a man to be wearing the outfit but it was certainly fun; to prove his own point he swung around half way then the other way making the skirt begin to twist with him, he couldn’t help but giggle feeling the silliness sink in.

He looked to the side of the mirror gasping when he saw someone leaning on the doorframe watching him with a calm demeanor as his arms crossed over his chest, from the look of his grin he had been there a while.

Nitori stumbled slightly as he spun around too recklessly, “Yamazaki-senpai!”   

The said man stepped inside sliding the door closed behind him lifting the lock with an audible click; something Nitori never did, “go on,” he raised a hand gesturing for his kōhai to keep going with his shenanigans.

The boy was wide eyed with a beet red face, he looked down at the floor clutching at his dress, he was horrified to be caught like this.

“Practice,” the older spoke again.

“Huh?” The boy lifted his head in confusion.

“Practice your line,” he enlightened.

“Oh!” the boy looked to the side figuring out what to do, he ended up just deciding to go along with whatever was happening, he had a line to say to every customer that come to the café, he looked up with a high head though his body was burning through the costume, “we-welcome home master!” he stammered nervously.

Sosuke was positively entertained, he got up to go take a piss but saw the light coming from under the room door, when he peeked in he saw the boy laughing as he twirled from side to side.

“Nicely done,” he clapped his hands a few times and walked in further, “I can’t wait to tell Rin about this,” he said more or less to himself but the boy choked on the air.

“You can’t!” The boy shot forward clutching at the olders t shirt, “please! I’ll die of humiliation,” he was determined not to let this spilled secret get out.

“Can someone actually die from that?” Sosuke felt that he just had to tease the poor boy; he thought he was just a boring child but he was so wrong, he dared to think that he was actually cute.

“Yes!” The boy had a high tone but made damn sure no one in the hall could hear just in case, “they absolutely can!”

“That’s no way to speak to your master,” Sosuke had a steady tone but that hint of enjoyment was laced in there, he heard and understood what the boy was saying but decided on being a little shit.

“What?” the boy released his hold on the shirt.

“Come on now, please your master, after all. You are _my_ servant,” he grinned showing some teeth.

Nitori made a mutant whimper hearing such things, regardless of his gender it was impossible to ignore how attractive Sosuke is, this was surely his defeat.

“Please you?”

“I want a back massage,” he declared, “give me one.”

The boy timidly nodded recalling he wanted to erase this embarrassing time, he walked over to the table; the tapping of his heels filling the silence of the room, he pulled the chair out and looked at Sosuke with his cute facial expression he wasn’t mindful of, “sit right here,” he hesitated before finishing, “master.”

“Better,” Sosuke walked over to the chair taking a seat, his own cheeks hinted at a pink color but barely noticeable.

The boy stood straight behind the man, he reached out placing his dainty hands on the large muscly back, he rubbed firmly getting a faint groan from Sosuke, and he twitched hearing it. Somehow he was happy, he got more into this and ran his hands over the back of the older that leaned forward, Nitori sometimes used his palms to get some kinks worked out, before he knew it he was calm about doing this. He remembered the times Rin wanted back massages too treating him with meals after.

He enjoyed getting the small groans of his senpai when he rubbed a good place and in a way he took it as a reward.

He slid his hands up to Sosuke’s shoulders and jumped lightly when the others’ hand moved up taking the smaller males’ hand.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nitori asked a bit worried he was actually doing a terrible job when he thought otherwise.

“No,” the older replied softly with his deep voice, “I have another thing that needs tending to.”

“What is it?”

The older pulled the hand making the boy really lean in as he himself leaned back; soon Nitori had his cheek against Sosuke’s ear as his hand was now touching something.

His face heated when he had his hand flat against the bulge in the olders’ boxers, “here,” Sosuke whispered and turned his head faintly.

When Nitori’s own eyes met with his senpai’s teal orbs he felt heart quicken hearing the beating in his ears.

Nitori shivered when Sosuke ran his fingers up his bare arm and over the ruffles on his shoulders to finally his face, “your master wants this,” he stressed this fact with the tone of his voice, it seemed this was no longer a teasing joke. At this moment Nitori smelled the scent of cologne that was probably from the day.

Nitori sighed with a nibble of his lip, “yes,” he whispered and felt a twitch under his hand, he thought it was his imagination but they both knew it wasn’t.

The boy moved away and Sosuke scooted the chair back away from the table spreading his legs more apart as the boy gracefully got onto his knees in front of the older.

Nitori sat there between the open legs getting more nervous by the second, his eyes glued to the large bulge of the boxers, his heart nearly stopped when he heard the deep voice again.

“Are you just gonna keep staring?” he was actually beginning to get embarrassed himself.

Nitori shook his head quickly and scooted in closer, he reached up with shaky hands firstly stroking the bulge with his hand following the outline of one of his thighs, just doing this made blood rush to his own groin.

He couldn’t wait any longer and reached up both hands slipping his fingers under the band of the boxers pulling on it, as he pulled Sosuke raised his hips from the chair, Ai’s eyes unfocused then focused as the swelled cock slumped out resting over the same thing. He quickly shuffled getting rid of the boxers that only just got in the way, he licked his lips unintentionally.

Nitori took the erection in his hand bringing it closer as he leaned in, his heated lips pressing against the under part of the tip, Sosuke sighed faintly at the awaited contact.

Nitori stuck his tongue out only a little like a kitten as he flicked the tip, he leaned back pressing his tongue at the beginning of the curve dragging his tongue up to the head slipping it inside his mouth, he could tell it was unwashed that night because of how strong the taste was which only made it better; Sosuke tasted good.

Nitori bobbed his head lightly leaking some saliva to help slick it, he added some suction before pulling away with a wet pop purposely making it loud, and Sosuke furrowed his brows with a huff in pleasant surprise; no one would’ve guessed the boy was so shameless.  

Ai sunk lower licking one of Sosuke’s balls with his whole saliva coated tongue before closing his lips more securely giving gentle sucks; he felt Sosuke tense up with a small flinch. After giving love to his balls the boy traced his tongue up the cock as he went back to the head slipping it back into the warmth of his mouth, when he began to bob his head he took in little by little until he could feel it almost reaching the back of his throat but not quite.

Sosuke began to pant faintly as his kōhai continued; Nitori used his small hand to pump the rest of the cock that couldn’t make it into his mouth yet; his saliva being coated evenly. Nitori was truly drunk on the taste of the cock, his face became hot as he tried to shove more into his mouth but his eyes got teary, his mouth was about to be split open, with closed eyes he relaxed with his breathing only going through his nose.

Quickly he felt his throat feel full as the bushy black pubes rubbed against his nose and top lip, he gave as many bobs of his head as he could before it became too much, he pulled back with a deep inhale of air, he pumped the wet cock with his hand as he captured his breath, he soon went back in only this time pushing it into his cheek; to his surprise it stretched and took in more than expected. As his final K.O. move he looked up at the older with teary eyes, his cheeks having tear streaks.

As much as Sosuke restrained himself from wildly bucking his hips into the small hot mouth of the boy he couldn’t handle anymore, his nails digging into the wooden chair, “oh _, fuck_ ,” he grunted and quickly reached out taking a fistful of Nitori’s hair pulling the boy back away from his twitching cock.

The boy let out a erotic mewl almost sending Sosuke flying off the edge, he leaned forward with his hand still clutching the youngers’ hair.

After a few moments he let go of the boy, “that was too fucking close,” he yanked the boy up to his feet seeing how red the knees of the boy got.

The boy had a tremble to his legs, he felt light on his feet from being on the floor that long while, he reached out holding onto Sosuke’s shoulders letting out another whimper when Sosuke’ crashed his lips against his.

Nitori gripped the shirt tugging on it as hungrily the males devoured each other’s lips until they felt they were going to bruise, “god _damn_ ,” Sosuke grunted and craved to rip the outfit away from the body that hid, he had seen the boy half naked a lot but this is the first time he wanted to see it again but in a different way.

He turned the boy around to face the other way, he shoved the puffy ruffles around but was forced to bend the boy over the table hiking the skirt up, he smiled at the boxers the boy wore, it was so unfitting with the outfit.

He pulled the boxers down letting them fall to Nitori’s ankles, the boy pushed his legs together feeling all of a sudden self-aware; this is what made his asshole twitch.

Sosuke grabbed both of the ass cheeks spreading them apart even opening the hole slightly, this was a meal given from the Gods. He leaned in flicking his tongue against the entrance loving every whimper and gasp that met his ears, he squeezed Nitori’s ass more than necessary; his ass was too squishy to not, well, squish.

Eventually he eased his tongue inside wiggling the strong muscle around the cavity of Nitori’s ass. Purposely he dribbled drool over the clenching hole making it nice and slippery; he rubbed the hole with a finger at first before gently sinking it inside amazed by how hot it was inside, a second finger followed. Now Sosuke wiggled them around and began to scissor them trying to effectively stretch the entrance while rushing.

As quickly as he hoped the ring of muscles softened around his digits, he wanted the mushy insides surrounding his cock in that very instant. Something caught his eye and he looked down seeing a clear liquid drip to the floor, he took his fingers away from the begging hole and reached under grabbing the others’ cock, Nitori jolted with an embarrassed cry feeling his cock get rubbed.

Sosuke was right and rubbed the tip of the crying cock, pre-come was dripping out, he gave some loving strokes before taking his hand back to the entrance, soon he saw it try to welcome his fingers and that’s when he knew they were ready, “come here,” Sosuke murmured gripping the pale hip of the boy bringing him back and lowering him, with his other hand he held his own erect cock up and ready.

Slowly Nitori leaned down with an open mouth as Sosuke’s cock began to slip inside him. Sosuke had gritted teeth as the heat surrounded his dick, as soon as Nitori was half way on it the older grabbed Nitori’s hips with both hands slamming him right down on his cock.

Ai cried out and shuddered thankfully holding the front of the dress up against his chest cause in that instant his come shot out only a little, he panted breathlessly as he sat on Sosuke’s lap with his length resting inside.

Sosuke knew the boy had come a bit from the way he tightened around him; he was close to coming too but only let out pre.

Nitori’s heels clacked against the floor occasionally as Sosuke lifted him and brought him back down to meet his small thrusts, after getting used to the feeling Nitori began to bounce on the cock, he bit his lip lessening his moans and whimpers.

The lewd sounds of their skin meeting, their moans, their broken names, and even the way the outfit shuffled, it was a beautiful symphony that they’d both remember.

When Nitori was fully seated on Sosuke he intentionally tightened his ass getting a growl from the other, “master!” Nitori decided to give the role-play a whirl and it worked, the boy was helplessly pushed up and forward, he was now on his stomach over the table in front of the two, his eyes were wide and dilated as his whole body rocked while Sosuke grabbed the straps of his apron using them to hold the boy as his senpai bucked his hips ferociously.

Nitori’s legs almost slipped apart from the brute force, his heeled shoes keeping him in place, he moaned loudly not able to control the volume anymore, he heard Sosuke’s groans increase too.

Nitori looked forward which was a mistake, outside was pitch black so the window only acted as a mirror; he saw both of them in the reflection.

He was ashamed seeing how slutty his face looked, the way his hair clung to his sweaty forehead, how the head band was beginning to be out of place but for the best part of this; he saw Sosuke.

Sosuke was working up a sweat too, his eyebrows pushed together as he stared down at where their skin met, his mouth hung open making his pants and moans louder than before—he was totally different than he was before.

Nitori dug his nails into the table carving in grooves as the table shifted with them, “master Sosuuuke!” he drawled out with a weak voice.

Sosuke looked up seeing the reflection of the boys’ expression, this drove his hips to move wildly, even he couldn’t control it anymore, “Ai!” he reached up gabbing the hair of the boy knocking the headband off.

A loud whimper ripped from Ai’s throat as his head leaned back showing his face in the window more clearly.

Even through the rough thrusts Sosuke managed to nail into the prostate of Nitori; their bodies were truly compatible.

“I’m about to come!” Nitori made more grooves into the table as arousal climbed inside him.

“Come for me!” Sosuke groaned leaning in tugging Nitori’s head to the side, he sunk his teeth into the flesh that got revealed, Nitori cried out and quavered as his come shot into the floor.

Sosuke lapped at the broken skin getting the taste of the boys’ salty sweat, his moan rumbled in his throat as he shoved himself balls deep into the small body coming hard, his legs trembling slightly.

Nitori had half lidded eyes as he felt his insides get filled, he knew it was way past midnight and shifted looking back at the male, his hair falling almost over his eyes, “happy… birthday Sosuke,” he murmured with spent  vocal cords.

Sosuke’s eyes widened hearing that, he decided this the best birthday present ever, he was sure nothing could ever top it. He rested against the boy relaxing as he kissed the humid skin gently. They were both spent, their feelings toward each other shifting into a different direction.

➷➷➷

The next day people got confused as to why the table had so many deep scratches.


End file.
